Blank Pages of this Book
by brianaheart1995
Summary: Four new girls. All different backgrounds, one place. Camp Rock! This year it's going to be different. Nothing the same but nothing exactly changed?
1. Chapter 1: Penmarks

_**

* * *

**_

I'm tryin

_ not to be so senstive _

_Of everything going around_

_When I stuck here_

_During nothing_

She stared blankly at the page, wondering what the next lines should be. She bite hard on her pen, she had a habbit of during that. As you could tell from the already many bite marks she put on it in just 20 mintues. She started to beat the pen aganist the journal. A small smile trickled on her face as she got the next lines.

_WHy can't I be out there_

_Is it because I'm tired of hearing everything_

_They say about me_

_Is that you can talk about_

_Is that the only thing you can do_

_Is talk about else_

_Cause that seems so sad_

_But why do I always breakdown_

_I know I'm stronger than this_

_So next time, don't come around thinking you know everything_

_Cause I'm not breakdown anymore_

_  
For all the little things_

_What's the waste of it_

_It's not going work this time_

_I'm tired of hearing everything you half to say about me_

_What does it matter anyway_

_What can you do anyway_

_No more tears_

_I'm stronger then this_

Though it was the sad truth, it was life- her life.And she felt refreshed by it, it writting always helped her get over something. Too bad nobody was likely to ever hear it. She sighed as she stared at her surrondings. The whole house was quiet. One rare thing. Due to she was the oldest of 4, inclunding herself. Though they were at least they were luckly enough to go to a cheap day camp this year. While she was just stuck. Plain stuck. With a tv, and a notepad. And don't forget the were fourtune enough to have the pool right across the street. That she was know old enough to go in by herself. Though she didn't really feel like going alone. She wasn't one of thoughs type of poeple who hang out with their friends during the summer. They usually would email and text but they usually drizzled later in the summer. Though it had only actual been a week since school ended.

Though since she went to a private school they got out earlier. And came back earlier. Though it wasn't like a rich private school. Though they tended to get high test scores just didn't get as much recongiztion.

She heard something aganist the french doors. It coldn't be raining could it. She walked over it and lifted up the shutter to see who it was. Her cousin. She giggled. It was starting to rain and though it just a drizzle know. Her cousin somehow still manged to look soaking wet. Classic Trevor.

She undid the _scertiy_ lock with a key and opened it up.

" Took you long enough Lanakila." He said with he's regular fake english accent. Yeah, her name was Lanakila. It matched her perfectly basically. It was unquie,different, whatever you wanted to call it, even weird. Though she usually went by Lana, easy to rember and simply.

Okay so know your wondering why he was at her house. He's college of choice just seemed to be in New York. And he's parents didn't trust him in the dorm rooms. And since they were paying basically for about everything(not metioning he's slight scholarship) he had to listen to him. Making him live with her family up in New Jersey. Not that Lanakila family didn't already have a bunch of little kids or pre-teens as one of them calls themsevles. But her parents were like that. They helped about everyone. Anyway he's gradtion was only in a few days. Amazing if you ask her. Okay kidding, he was smart in a crazy type of way.

" Okay nobody's going to fall for that accent. I suprised you actually have a girlfriend." she sat flopping back on the sofa." And besides I didn't hear you at ther door."

" I ranged the doorbell six times. And yah, when you get a boyfriend, rember I have blackmail." he sighed, noticing she was paying no attetion watching hottunes. " But it seems you have a low attetion span. So that should be hard for you to find one."

" Uhh, what you say." she faked, laughing.

" Yah, funny. I'm going to take a shower. I got the mail just in case your wondering." He sayed starting to leave the living room. Putting it on top on the coffee table.

" One thing you manged to keep dry." Lanakila said. As he shoot her a look as he left to the hall , she just smirked.

She looked at the stack wondering if she should look through it. She figured most of them would be some bills or possible just some of he's gradutation cards. But it's not as she had anything else better to do. Sure of the most the, were plain envoples for her parents. But their was that one thing that caught her eye of cross.

**CAMP ROCK**

The prochure said in plain bold ink. Okay that defentily sparkled her attetion. She stared at for 6 mintues before opening it. She turned off the tv and started to go through it. When she camp to the end of it, it said. **Know thank me already. For not making your summer a total bore. Turtle.** Yah, Trevor had to be the only one to call her that. Just becuase she was _slow _, whenever they were leaving to go somewhere. She looked up and sure enough he was standing their, clean and refreshed. Know with the smirk on his face.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed getting up and hugging him. Then she thought for a second. How the heck were her parents going to pay for this? " How am I going to get in though... I don't think my parents could pay at all."

" Umm... well I didn't think that far." he said.

" Uhh." she groaned, flopping back down. Know she was back to the boring summer. Great, she got excited over nothing.

" Iv'e got an idea!" He exclaimed coming into her room the next day- or more like busting.

" You know I would have been naked in here." Lanakila exclaimed turning around from the computer screen.

" Okay that is not a image I want of my little cuz." he said ruffling her hair. She blinked has a few strands from her choppy side bang got in her eyes. Her hair was brown or was it black. She wasn't really sure sometimes it looking brown and other times black. Other than that she had diples with a side of a few freckles. And somehow got turquise eyes, when the rest of her family had hazel or brown eyes. And radiant color skin, that would remind you of a slightly dark sugar cookie.

" Well I would mind if you didn't just break into my room." She commented. " So what's the plan mad genuis."

" I could teach at the camp. And I could somehow bring you." he said. Lana thought about it for a second. It wasn't as crazy as he's usually plans; total un papicutally. And he was the one to teach her to play guitar, even though she was still pretty rusty. And still like playing drums and piano better. And though their was no true way this would actual work. I mean they would easily say no. But it was worth a shoot.

" Okay, it worth a shoot... know their just one thing to do." Convince her way over protective parents to let her go.

* * *

K. As is Kristie Hope. The dark haired golden brunnette, eyes went back up to the glass of the studio. She took a sigh as she sat in a big leather chair closet to the door. Know that's what she wanted to do, same as her cousins, neighbor, her old sister. And it wasn't as they left her out- they has asked her to join. But for some reason she just didn't really bring herself to do it. It wasn't exactly she was lazy. Or have stage fright. Though she didn't like having poeple stare at her. She would probably lead sing as long as somebody else was performing with her. It was just things had well...changed in the past year. She traced the K that hanged on her necklace as they finished up the song. Feeling 'love' ingraved on the back. Then her eyes drifted back to the glassing, sighing.

" Okay that's enough for today!" exclaimed their producer. " Well met up tommrow at ten."

" Writer block sucks." she heard her cousin,Jessica say as she slam the french door. Kristie didn't draw her face away from the crystal blue water of their pool. She somehow never really got fazed when somebody got in a fight or was just mad for no certain reason-like know- in these house by know. It almost seemed natural know. Though it was late-may it was as hot as Chilli as today - or atleast to her. She dipped her feet in the icy cold water wondering if she should go in or not. Sure she was hot but she felt as the water could basically make her an ice sculpture- she had silly thought at points, and she knew it. Finally decided just to dive in. A smile formed on her face as she came back up.

" Hey, Jessica are you going to just sit their and boil. Or you going to join me." Kristie asked, about to go back unde. She heard a grunt from the brown-blonde girl and suddenly looked up. Okay she was defentily could not be mad for no reason. She looked pissed, really pissed off. And somewhat sad at the same time.

" I can't even write a song about who that cheatin fool is stupid obxnious jerk. Who needs to be punched out by sumo wrestlers." _Huh, that makes no sense what so ever._

" I told you Nathan was a creep." Bailey said suddenly coming out with a what seem to be a tabliod in her hand. Which tend to have Jessica and her 1-year boyfriend, Nathan with their arms around each other smiling at the camera. And then on with Nathan and a dirty blonde with very familar looking eyes, kissing.

" Hey isn't that-" Kristie said getting cut off by Jessica.

" Samthana Vonpuke. Oh yes it is." Jessica snapped again.

" As I said before he's a creep." Bailey sing-songed.

" Oh well you shut-up!" Jessica exclaimed, shaking her head, her eyes getting watery. " I don't know why I'm even so worked up over this. I had a feeling something like this would happen from the beginning."

" That's right the creep isn't worth it." Bailey said.

" Well you shut-up!" Jessica yelled at her, and this time in stead of getting even more mad she broke down into tears._Okay a lot of mixed emontions in like a mintue._ Somewhere in the middle of the this weird confusing breakdown, Natasha her big sister and their bandmate. And Ruby neighbor plus bandmate of the trio came down.

" Okay what's going on?" Natasha questioned. Kristie shrugged in response.As Bailey threw her the tabloid from the lawn chair she was sitting in.

Kristie wasn't one who really like seeing poeple cry. She was more of a person to try to make poeple happy. Actually she would rather cry for someone else, rather then herself. It seemed as everyone had it easier than her. And though as self- absorded as some of it might have sounded, it was true.

" I knew that guy was a creep." Ruby responsed after looking at the cover. _You can tell who the best friends are. _

" He isn't a creep." she mummbled, somehow from underneath all the sobbing and sniffling.

" He cheats on you and your breaking down crying. Your should be anger no more then anger furious!" Bailey exclaimed.

"I was in love with him okay! " Jessica exclaimed. Love. Kristie stared at her wondering if she heard correctly.

" Your only 19**(A/N: I know it isn't that young but I wanted her that age)**" Ruby exclaimed.

" So love dosen't have a age limit."

* * *

_Okay this about the most boring rountine every. And who would use backstreetboys. I mean sure with the music tempo changed and with some crazy instruments it might sound good. But come on. But at least their insuctor let them probably pick music. No matter who old this cd is. Not like Bethoveen is any older. Though the speed up bethooveen is awesome. Okay and know I'm rambling in my thoughts too._

She took a deep breath. And started smoothed down her eletric blue leatorad which was connected a somewhat white flowy skirt. As she put her butterscoth blonde hair into a wavy/twitsy ponytail.To bad she also wasn't allowed to wear her streaks today. She took a deep breath and turned her attetion away from the ice.

" Honey you ready?" a voice asked from above her. It was her mom for sure but for know she was her instuctor.

" Um.. hey." she mummbled, knowing she said hey instead of yeah. Not that she cared that much. She just didn't notice how fast it went.

" Next up, Ava Blue." the person over the annocer spoke. She took a deep breath as she made her way over to the ice.

_Okay, I don't want to be over dramatic here. I'm not the one how likes to do speeches like this in stuff. But ice-skating isn't exactly me I would say. I mean I love during it. But I all ways feel this weird vibe from it. But whatever... No more head rambling... focuse._

She started blocking out the boring classic music as she started.

" Are you trying to make us go to the hostipal!" Ava yelled over the noise of the egine. As they were coming up to the massive shopping center. " I would have rather gone with mom."

" Hey,right. You know she would stick you into some way too girly-girl clothes." Her older brother Sean said from the drivers seat. They looked basically nothing a like he had black hair, and had freckles. The only way you could be truly sure that there brother in sister was because they had the same shade of blue eyes. " Perosonal I don't get why your not a girly-girl."

" Okay, you serisouly don't make since...at all." Ava said, putting her legs on the shuffle board.

" Well one your a girl and two you figure skate." Her 1 year younger brother Corey said, finally looking up from his Nitendo ds. One of he's many obbesion and the reason she got the front passengers seat. Saying she will give him one of her game peices. Not as she used it alot.

" Okay I take that as a insult, okay. One I live with two brothers. And second iceskating is a sport. So I take that into reasoning of not being all girly-girl." She said as the car same into a parking space, stop.

" Okay. Whatever you say sis." Corey said not looking up from he's screen. He some how manged not to bump into anybody or anything as they made their way into the mall.

_Okay their pretty annoying on levels. I mean their defentily klutzy but they only seem to mess up when they actually pay attetion. If they makes since. But I guess they are smart on someways._

" Hey their you are." a voice said from behind her. She turned around to face the red head aka bestfriend and neighbor, Mallory. They weren't exactly the same. She was more preppy in a mannor while Ava was more into sports and other stuff. Though they tend to have the same interest. One espically being music.

" Okay where going to the music store so-" Sean started.

" Were coming with you." Ava said, cutting him off.

" Do you like to fall us around." Sean groaned in response. Ava rolled her eyes. _Baby._

" One thing off I'm not a follower and I'm pretty sure I will never be one. Got that. And two, I want to check out some cds. And then I'll be out your hair. " Ava explained. " So know walk slow poke."

" Okay, you aren't your commadar." Corey stated.

" Hey, but I can kick your butt." They both rolled their eyes at it. " You both know it true. Know move out."

" Hey, I want to see if they actually still sell those backstreet boys cds." Mallory said.

" I knew you had to see that performance..."

" I personal think your family needs your own reality show." Mallory said, watching her brothers from the other side of the store. Once they were inside the music store looking through the racks and racks of cds. Though the store also selled instruments from drums to the flute. And blank music pages for lyrics and notes.

" Well it would be one boring show." Ava said, as she looked through the bottom row of cds. On her knees.

" No it wouldn't, it would be more real, like The Hills." Mallory paused. " With like one blonde chick on the show."

" I would not want my bestfriend kissing my boyfriend." Ava said finally standing up. Mallory rolled her eyes.

" I would be the loyal Stephaine or Whitney."

" The one that yelled at her the first time they met and has the messed up brother."

" Hey I said Whitney too... Okay we need to stop talking about reality shows, so much."

" Yah, how much tv do you guys watch." a voice said from behind them, in a irsh accent.

" Oh like you should to talking, Kady." Ava said not even having to turn around. " Besides I have to pratice most of my time anyway."

" Hey, how you know it was me?"

" Easy... you have a bad irsh accent." she said turning around. Ava saw Mallory making google eyes at him. _Serisouly my friends may be the most obvoius poeple,ever. _

Injoring the comment he said: " You know your mom works like your 30 and on the break of never being in a competion _ever_ again. Or something." Ava shrugged, staring blankly at the instruments across the room.

" So anything new came in?" she asked, after five mintues of no one talking. Since he worked at the store. Okay no more like just telling poeple what sucked and what didn't. That was basically the only good thing he could do for this job.

" No, not really." she looked turned back to them noticing they had been flirting. She rolled her eyes. Why were they so hard in attimdting their feeling for one another. She figured she would leave them alone and walk around the store. Maybe some crazy magic would happen and they would just tell each other.

She went over to the keyboard was at. She didn't really know how to play anymore. She basically quit when she was 7. But they still had the keyboard in fuction at their house. And always found it fun to make different beats with it. She start pressing on some radom keys making a cool tecnho beat.

" I don't get why you still don't play." Sean sayed suddenly in front of her.

' I don't have the time to rember... parents, iceskating." She explained still playing.

" Just saying your good."

* * *

" Lacey, here know!"_ My name's Lexi, for crying out loud. Either this woman as some memory lost issues or is very ingert. I mean Lacey, Lexi they don't even sound alike._

" It's Lexi." she said coming into the big office. With big glass windows, two laptops were on the wooden desk. And papers neatly stacked in piles around the room. Their didn't even seem to be a vibe that this was a record company. " L-E-X-I."

" Does it look like I care what your name is. Your interner for this summer all the same."The mid-age blonde snapped at her. _Why did I get this job again. I don't even get enough money for this! Though I guess it isn't one of those no-pay interships._" Know go get me a coffee." _She must be some type of robot that only runs on caffienne. The way she drinks it._

She grunted,closing the door. When she final on the sidewalk, their was white-blonde already their waiting.

" Pearl, what the heck?" she questioned.

" Your boss asks for coffee at the same exact time everyday. 8:25 am and 2:65 pm. I'm, suprised you haven't picked up this yet." She explained as the started walking down the sidewalk. They both lived in the same small town though she worked more in the city. " On other great news I'm going to London in a week."

" You told me this since we came out of school." She said, looking down and noticing her shoelaces were undone.

" Hey,well I thought it would help forget about your horrible job. I mean their well be cute boys, icecream, hot boys, the big clock, sweet boys, under-ground clubs, and cute boys."

" Okay, one this just reminds me my summer basically sucks. Two, were does the icecream come into this. Three you think about boys way to much. And fourth I doubt you could get into night-club." Lexi said standing up and fixing the cuff of her jeans that always seem to rise up for some reason.

" Okay one, I say you should just quit your job. Two, the cute boys will buy me the icecream. Three I don't think you can ever think about boys _too_ much. And finally four, different country. Different age limit." She rolled her eyes at how ridulocous some of it some of it sounded. Though she did start to think about quitting awhile ago. She wasn't really a person who liked to quit but... Nope can't happen. It was a chance to get discovered. Not a chance she wanted to give up.Plus... nope, no way that was happening.

" Nah,can't."

* * *

**Wooo! I finally got this up (hopefully). Anyway it took me awhile to get Lexi part for some reason, so I'm really hoping her chacter goes across good and stuff. Oh and the name thing got that from my salon, they always forget my name or something cause they call me Brittany(weird I've been called it before that anyway). Not that I get exactly get Lexi attuide. Okay and Kristie that was one of my girls from one of my Jonas stories that got deleted.(And her cousins, neighbor, and big sister). Okay so I know most of them don't know(or don't seem to know) about Camp Rock yet. But you will see how the pieces come togther. Anyway next chapter is catching up with Connect three and Mitchie. Which their is supposed to be a suprise(but don't get to hopefully cause I might change it. Though I don't think I will cause it will probably mess up the plot or at least a piece of it). Anyway tell me what you think, please. Oh, and the songs orginal too.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just stay here

Chapter 2: Just stay here

Jason had been talking about Camp for weeks know. Which Shane really didn't get since they weren't even going until two weeks. Putting it basically it was getting on Shane nerves. Not that he didn't want to go, he really wanted to see Mitchie, again. Though he wasn't exactly sure if she was coming again this year. Oh, well Jason was still acting plain annoying.

" Jason well you please stop talking, already!" Shane exclaimed, as they walked into the lobby of the studio.

" A guy can't talk about Camp Rock." Jason said.

" They can but your getting plain annoying." He said as they walked through the sea-green walls, of the hallway.

" Don't mind him Jason. He just grumpy cause he hasn't seen Mitchie in awhile." Nate teased, with a smirk on his face.

" I am not grumpy cause of Mitchie." Shane defended himself, pausing to open the door to their studio, 25. " I am just saying..." he stopped in his tracks. Their stood in front of them their producer and publicist. But their was also someone else. A blonde boy about the age of 15 or 16.

" Guys this is your new bandmate." Their producer said.

" What!" the three guys that were basically like family, screeched in unsion.

They must be kidding us. They might as well take our guitars away. Give us the same music they were giving us before and call us Backstreet Boys 2(A/N: no offensive I'm a little bit of a fan of theirs to but I needed something to represent a 'boy band') I mean connect 4. We aren't some little game.

" Ummm..." Nate fumbled trying to think of something to say. Since he was like the leader of the group. Though he couldn't real figure out what to say.

" Where not doing it!" Shane exclaimed, finally.

" Well then I guess you wouldn't mind getting cut from the label." Their producer said.

That look in your eyes

What make it look so warm

Why do I seem to trust them so much

And why does a smile always cross my face when I see you

I don't half to hide from you

And I don't ever want to say goodbye

Cause you keep me together

Even when I make a silly little mistake

Just stay here please

Cause I love when your around

I don't need to half to hide from anything

And I can't stop from this plastered smile on my face

When I'm around you

So please don't leave

Cause my sweaty

And I like all the nervous butterflies too

My heart goes just like a race car track

I go a little weak in the knees

And I like it

When your around

Just stay here

Just stay here

Oh stay here

" Hey I told you not to look in my book!" A certain brunette with the name of Mitchie Torres exclaimed.

" And you expect me to listen?" The curly- haired girl said that sat cross-legged on top of a sleeping bag across the floor. " So I expecting this songs about a certain popstar."

" Rockstar." she corrected her.

" You say tomato, I say tomotoa. But you still amditted it was about Shane." Caytiln said,smiling. Mitchie sat down next to her, nudging her. Making her loose her balance and topple over the floor. " Hey, no fair!" she exclaimed getting up. They had a sleep over about every month. Since Catiyln usually visited her cousin up were Mitchie lived. Seirra usually came too but this week she was out of town.

" Whatever you deserved it." Mitchie said.

" No it's your best friends job to tease you about your boyfriend. It's like in the handbook. " Catiyln joked.

" Yah, whatever, So do you think it's good?" MItchie asked a little nervously.

" Of course! Are you going to sing it at one of the jams?" Catiyln questioned, looking at the lyrics again. A flash of sadness past over her face.

" Actually I don't know if I'm even going to camp."

" What!" Catiyln exclaimed, suddenly alerted.

" Well I still don't think my parents can pay for me to go. And my Mom hasn't got anything on if their letting her cater, again this year." Mitchie explained, sighing.

" Well I'm sure you'll end up going some way." Catilyn ressured her.

The limo was silent for once. Know usually Shane would just crack everyone up by saying 'awkward' but not this time. No one talk, you basically here a pin drop fall. Nate just stared out the window as in Shane. While Jason sat in the middle writing something. Reece as they learned his name was star uncomfortable at the ceiling of the car. This was sure to go... inteserting.

They didn't start talking into they were in the hotel room.

" I can't believe record label still pulling these stunts!" Shane cryed out flopping onto the bed. Good enough the 'new' member got to get another room.

" Well maybe he will be nice." Jason said staring out the window, dazedly.

" Even if he was it still mess up things." Shane sayed, turning over to see Nate wrapped up in he's thought in the corner of the room. " I mean why couldn't the guy get he's own label!"

" Our producer said not having enough room for a new artist. Though it sounds stupid in my opnion." Jason said, sighing getting up to walk to the bathroom. " Whatever, I'm just going to take a shower. I doubt they would do this for long."

I can't believe he so whatever about this. Shane thought. He sighed and decided to take a walk around hotel.

So that's the suprise. And their should be another twist. Which you may or may not learn soon. Depends on what I update. Which I don't know exactly since my school already started. Reece is another chacter from my deleted fic but he was basically introduced in the chapter before it got deleted. Any I know this is pretty short chapter but I was having some trouble with how I should write in Reece. Oh and Connect Four the game, that were I got the game thing from in Shane's thoughts. Anyway hopefully you liked it please review. And tomorrow Jonas Brother performance. And my sister( I have 3 sisters and 1 brother all younger. So it's my youngest sister's) birthday. Oh and again the song is oringal so ask if you want to use it, please. Now review, please.


End file.
